The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire mountable on the rim of a wheel. The present invention further relates to a sensor net which is vulcanized into a tire as well as a rotation measurement unit to be mounted in a tire and a vehicle monitoring system.
The tires on the wheels of a vehicle mediate the contact between the vehicle and the driving surface. The tires perform a wide variety of roles: they influence the rolling comfort, the resistance to the vehicle's travel, the security of the vehicle's driving operation, and much more and are, consequently, a decisive component with respect to the functioning fitness of the vehicle. Tires are subjected to considerable demands in operation. In addition to environmental driving influences such as gasses, light, and fluids, as well as mechanical demands such as vehicle loading conditions, sudden stopping and tire tracking, the filled tire pressure—that is, the air pressure operating in the interior of the tire—is a point of reference concerning the duration of the operational life and the functional conditions of the tire. In particular, too low an air pressure leads to excessive rolling energy of the tire, whereby the tire temperature in, in particular, the region of the tire shoulder, increases. A high temperature not only damages the tire rubber itself but also damages the interconnection of the tire rubber with the carcass and additional tire build-ups such as, for example, a tire belt. In total, it is important that the power loss attributable to a tire, which, in the same manner as mechanical demands, also make their presence known via an increased tire temperature, remains small.